


Next Patient

by TheSikorsky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Guro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSikorsky/pseuds/TheSikorsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic fucks Pyro while cutting him open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Patient

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a gift for my friend Steph. I apologise if the German makes no sense, I used Google Translate. If you have any corrections, please let me know!

The Medic caught his breath as the smooth blade sliced easily through the burnt flesh, mimicking the action with his cock inside the patient. The scalpel cut away the skin so easily, and the whimpers of the man beneath him made his heart flutter with desire. There was something pure and undeniably sexy about pain, especially when the subject couldn’t do anything about it… The Pyro he was currently fucking, for instance, was strapped down to the cold examination table. There was no escape, nor even much protest. He’d quickly discovered that this man was the best on the team to experiment on.

The man beneath him let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a cry of pain as the blade cut deeper, as the Medic thrust his cock further inside. Quickening the pace of his hips, he dug the scalpel in between the man’s ribs and under them, moaning in garbled German as he did.

"Ihre Organe und Knochen sind so wunderbar… Oh, ja… Ich kann nicht warten… Ich kann nicht warten, um dieses Ding ausgeführt… Ziehen Sie es aus dem Inneren von euch…"

The flutter of white wings sounded behind his head as he plunged an eager hand inside the human cavity before him, and as he prized out the heart he drew his hips back. He kissed the organ, earning himself a grotesque lipstick, and laughed in delight when the metallic tang of the blood hit his tongue. Now not only could he see it, smell it, feel it, dripping slick down to his elbow, he could taste it; the stuff infused his being. A vein nicked, a red spurt, and suddenly his vision was obscured. He wiped his glasses off inadequately on his coat, and from then on he watched the world through a crimson haze of life and death.

The Medi Gun was set up and pointed at his victim, so the Pyro was healing up almost as fast as he cut him, which was no fun at all. He’d just have to cause some more severe damage. Ramming his hips forward, he pushed into the Pyro as deep and hard as he could, meanwhile thrusting his hand back inside the man’s body, reaching, grasping, slipping, until his fingertips brushed the spine. A hungry glint in his eyes, the Medic wrapped his fingers around the vertebrae, and yanked hard, ripping it from his poor teammate’s body and rupturing several organs on the way out.

He let out a delighted cry of pleasure, matching the volume and intensity of the Pyro’s scream of pain. “Ja, ja, Zeig mir, wie viel Schmerz Sie sich befinden!" he encouraged, his expression manic and his hips jackhammering now.

He raked his fingernails down the man’s throat as one of his birds pecked at the exposed insides of the man, causing him to scream even louder and begin to fight in earnest against the restraints. The Medic’s thrusting sped up as he approached climax, and moments later he shouted in pleasure as he came deep within the other man.

After taking a few minutes to recover, the Medic pulled his trousers back on and tidied up his hair. Making sure that the Pyro’s organs were all roughly in the right place, he turned up the power on the Medi Gun and finally released him when he was fully healed.The Pyro ran from the room like a bullet; the Medic just smirked, adjusted his glasses, and stepped into the doorway.

"Next patient!"


End file.
